youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Offspring Gaming
This interview was conducted on November 18, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Offspring Gaming is a YouTuber with over 60,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I have been on YouTube since 2006 and discovered it through google video when I was in JR High School. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Yes, it was a montage of free style motocross riders around the time Brian Deegan landed the first 360 on a motorcycle. Since then the video is private. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * This guy that used to go by the name IrateGamer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do4sr_5twIM Q4: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * People like IrateGamer, penguinz0, DJ keemstar (used to actually know him back in his FAG days), and people like M40A3 Predator. Q5: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I don't support it but I never have done any content that would be affected by it. I never curse in videos and keep my content PG. Q6: How did you come up with Offspring Gaming as your YouTube channel name? * I used to like the band The Offpring when younger and I have red hair and was always considered a "Offspring" and I game so combined OG. Q7: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Currently I watch the likes of H3H3, Top5s, and Sxephil. Q8: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * Favourite is my snow hauling video, least is my vlog I announced about my severe car accident it was hard for me to make. Q9: What is your favourite game? * GTA 5 and been getting back into Mafia with Mafia 3. Q10: What is your favourite game to record? * Farming Simulator. Q11: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * The community and impact I have. Q12: What made you want to upload mostly Farming Simulator videos? * I was the first person to upload Farming Simulator videos on a regular basis and have a unique style to the game. After things just went forward and helped lay a community down for this game. Q13: You currently have over 58,200 subscribers, Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Never, I thought maybe 10,000 max. I love my fans they save me. Q14: You currently have uploaded 296 videos, Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Not at all I never thought I would get past 20. Now we are over 4 years into this. Q15: Currently your most viewed video has over 1,010,000 views, Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * It is crazy to think how many people 1,000,000 is and still to this day blows my mind. Q16: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * 1,000,000 subscribers and 100,000,000 views. Q17: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * 100,000 and still stick to the goal. Q18: How long do you think YouTube will last? * Since conventional media is going down the toilet, personally I think YouTube if not online streaming as a whole will be here for a while. Q19: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * Yes PAX. Q20: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Find a niche, work hard at your passions. Never give up hope and don't do it just for money. Success doesn't come over night you have to go through the mud to get to your goals. Q21: What is the future for you and your channel? * To hit 100,000 subscribers and dabble into some new games, vlogs & production value. Q22: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * I used to own two video game cafes and did something similar to this twice and also did a on camera interview for a newspaper. Category:YouTube Interviews